Demonic Guitarist
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: And if Dante and Vergil had someone more to help them. A hybrid of human and demon that Mundus ignores. Let's see how it will affect the story of the demon king and his decline. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion, it could he.


In a camping car parked in the parking lot of a supermarket, is a man in his twenties, with white hair wearing black trousers with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black leather belt, black gloves and tall, black boots. On the top of his body is what appears to be a long-sleeved black shirt, with a black vest with black closures and an amulet with a purple crystal. All over a coat with a rather basic design, with a flared collar and short sleeve with black wrist and long sleeve and simple left hiding his entire arm and his left hand.

"If it's a fan that's bothering me, I do not answer anything." The man said.

"Darren! Quick, get out of there, you're in danger!" Says a female voice coming from the Vanne door revealing the young man's name.

When he opened the door, he saw a girl with a pale complexion and gray-green eyes, wearing an orange-colored blue hoodie, which she kept up, hiding her hair, three necklaces, the longest ones having a silver pendant, and wears denim shorts, thick socks and brown boots, carrying a stencil tube slung over the back.

And a man with dark hair and greyish blue eyes, whose dress consists of a faded black hooded leather jacket with a red inner lining and the British Union flag stitched on the left arm, a gray tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots and an amulet resembling Darren's, but with the red crystal instead of purple.

" What do you want?" Darren asked, glad he was against the light.

"We'll talk later, you have a mess that has after you." The man said, trying to pull him out of his Camping car.

"I have enough paparazzi in derche that one more does not bother me." Darren said releasing himself from the man's grip.

"No, not one of his shit flies, a demon called Beowulf." The man said before the girl suddenly turned around.

"He's there." The girl said as for Darren and the man, the sky turns red and the environment around them becomes more apocalyptic. "He attracts you both to Limbo." She says.

"Too late, we have more than to fight." Darren said when a creature resembled a large gray lion without mane, with two pairs of wings similar to that of birds and one-eyed.

"Hybrid..." The creature said pointing Darren before noticing the man. "Son of Sparda." He said.

"Shit, he brought you in with me." The man said as a sword appears in his back. "Stay behind me." He said, ready to fight.

"It's funny, I thought it was the opposite." Darren said, showing a purple guitar in his back with a neck, with many electric strings and skeletal features that he grabbed with his right hand, while where it was supposed that the soundbox unfolded, giving the guitar the shape of a fake.

"Are you a Nephilim?" The man asked.

"Not just half-demon and half-human. And who are you?" Darren answered, asking for the name of the man.

"Dante. Now, you excuse me, but I have a demon killed." Said the man introducing himself before starting to face the demon.

Dante went in the direction of the demon and started the fight, while Darren made his weapon take the form of a guitar and began to toy a brutal melody while the demon was struck by a flash whose intensity varies according to the notes that Darren plays. Under the surprise of the demon's attack, Dante looked at Darren, who merely played before looking at him.

"Wait for what, kill him hang that I hold him." Darren said to Dante that he should enjoy it.

What he did by decapitating the demon. Which made them return to the real world as their weapons disappear.

"So it was not your first time in limbo." Dante said.

"Nah, I'm a regular thanks to all the demons who train me when they see me. And what do you want?" Darren asked after answering Dante.

"We boss for someone who wants to talk to you." Replied the girl.

"You come to break my balls in the morning just because a fan for whom you work wants to talk to me?" Darren asked as if it was a joke.

"He's not a fan, just someone who apparently knows what you are, since he needs your abilities." Dante explained.

"Fortunately I have nothing to do with my day. Okay." Darren said as he walked towards his Camping car.

"It's better that you leave your Camping car here. We will take our car." The girl said.

"If it's bullshit, I'll kill you." Darren said as he followed them to their car.

Once in their car, they enter and the girl started the car before starting to drive.

"By the way, my name is Kat." The girl introduced herself.

"It's for whoever you rock?" Darren asked.

"The head of the order. You know?" Kat answered.

"Is it related to the masked guy who says we're being manipulated by demons?" Darren asked.

"It's our boss." Kat said.

"What am I pissed in?" Darren asked rhetorically.

Later, they arrive in what appears to be an old shabby neighborhood.

"That's not how I imagined your hideout. It's clever, like that, not suspicion." Darren said looking at the place.

"The demons are among us and totally dominate us. The world is weak, indoctrinated, lethargic. So we rebel. We are freedom fighters. The last line of defense." Kat says entering a garage with Dante and Darren as she opens a secret passage.

"Did she tell you the same thing when you arrived?" Darren asked Dante.

"Yeah, maybe it's an introductory speech." Dante joked.

"Possible. After all, you need a reason to fight against the system." Darren said.

"Yes, but not only, we have studied them and we know their weak points, so we know where to hit." Kat said.

"It's not complicated the bank account or the balls." Darren said with a little humor as they enter a room pretending to be the chief's office.

The head of the order is physically the same as Dante, but has white, longer hair and is styled behind and wears a black coat with a long tail on the right and a collar with a wider left side, his hands covered by white gloves, blue suit pants with black leather shoes. And now, he is standing with a sword leaning on both his hands.

"So it's you, Darren." The chief said.

"Yeah... and who are you?" Darren asked nonchalantly.

"I am the head of this organization. But if it's my name you want, it's Vergil." Said the chef introducing himself.

"Why do you need me?" Darren asked, wanting to finish it quickly.

"Because our priority target ignores your existence." Replied Vergil.

"And who is it?" Darren asked.

"Mundus." Vergil said what made this frozen Darren. "He killed your mother as he killed the one that me and Dante had. Do you know why?" Vergil said.

"Because for him humans are just slaves, their race should not mix with angels or humans." Darren replied, clenching his fist.

"And we can help you get revenge. He took your mother, and we can help each other with that." Vergil said trying to convince Darren to help them.

"I swore to make that bastard pay what he did to me." Darren said as his left arm gleamed a little violet light.

"We can help you there. But for that, you have to help us in return. Mundus knew that your mother loved a human, but not that she had a child of this human. You are a valuable asset and this can help us. Deal?" Vergil asked, holding out his hand.

"Deal." Darren said, shaking his hand after a moment's thought.

Later in front of a computer, Vergil explained some information to Dante and Darren.

"Silver Sacks. The most powerful investment bank in the world. And who is at his head? This is Kyle Ryder, the CEO. This is the human avatar of Mundus, the demon king." Vergil said, showing an image of a bald man with a scar on his right eye that has neither iris nor pupil. "The claim is his weapon to control the world. For Mundus, the world is only a gigantic breeding of human souls. He prefers his cattle to be watched and docile. The monitoring is done via Raptor News Network, a global network of remote surveillance, satellite-spies and informants." Vergil said before Darren took the opportunity to joke.

"Raptor Jesus is in their camp?" He jokingly asked for a laugh from Kat who did his best not to be too vocal in the room.

"Anyway, when it comes to docility, it's more insidious." Vergil said as Dante opened a can of the Virility drink.

"I can't believe you're drinking that shit, Coke is better." Darren said as if he was disappointed with someone.

"What you hold, Dante. The most popular drink on the planet, Virility. He changed the formula." Vergil said as Dante spat the drink on the floor making Vergil laugh. "Don't worry, it doesn't affect us. Only on humans. From the lobotomy to a can." He said.

"And disgusting more." Darren added, hammering home the fact that he does not like the drink.

"What is your plan?" Dante asked.

Before answering, Vergil posted, an old illustration on the computer.

"This is the Gate of Hell. That's where Mundus gets his power. When connected, he is immortal. Just break that link and our swords -or your guitar in your case, Darren- will do the rest." Explained Vergil.

"And how do we do that?" Darren asked.

"We attract his attention. He is arrogant and impulsive. If we get enough of anger, it should be okay." Replied Vergil.

"In short, to kill him, he must be removed from the Gate of Hell, and for that one must be pissed off." Dante said.

"That's about it, yes." Confirmed Vergil.

"And to do it quickly and well, we have to deal with Raptor Jesus News and this shit drink." Darren summed up.

"That's it." Confirmed Vergil again.

"What do we begin with?" Darren and Dante asked at the same time.

"One of you will take care of Raptor News while the other will take care of the Virility factory. Who wants to do what?" Vergil explained before starting to divide the tasks.

"I'm going to take Raptor News and Darren will take Virility." Dante offered.

"It's okay with me." Darren says showing that he approves of the idea.


End file.
